


Пять раз, когда им не стоило браться за эту работу, и один раз, когда стоило

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: что если бы команда извлекателей вошла в разум коматозника? ведь кома - это измененное состояние разума, фактически, это и есть лимб. а если войти в разум умирающего? буквально в тот момент, когда мозг еще работает, сердце уже нет. а если войти в разум младенца (буквально новорожденного)? тупо интересно, что есть у него в голове? ничего там быть по определению не может - что-то все-таки быть должно, а что - никто не знает. а вдруг там воспоминания о прошлой жизни? если что, без потрахушек даже намеками - либо низкорейтинг, либо R и без секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда им не стоило браться за эту работу, и один раз, когда стоило

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок читателям на ФБ-14.
> 
> Немного АУ (сон так же влияет на сновидцев, как они на него).

1

  
– Это что, Лимб? – в голосе Ариадны звучал самый настоящий страх, и Артур, положа руку на сердце, не мог ее осуждать.  
Кстати, о руке на сердце. Прижав ладонь к груди, Артур в очередной – стотысячный, точно! – раз поклялся никогда (никогда, никогда, никогда!) не поддаваться на уговоры Кобба и не соглашаться лезть в голову к коматозникам. И никаких больше: «Да я уверен, что у него сохранилось сознание»!  
Ага. Уверен. Сохранилось.  
– Он самый, – неприветливо сказал Артур. – И давай-ка выберемся на берег. Еще не хватало тут утонуть.  
Фыркая, откашливаясь и поддерживая друг друга, они вылезли из воды, и пока Ариадна вытряхивала водоросли из волос, Артур достал оружие. Что ж, стрелять оно больше не будет – если что, придется отбиваться палками.  
Ну, если бы тут были палки. Оглядевшись, Артур не обнаружил никаких проекций, но это не значило, что их нет – практически от кромки воды начинались заросли плотного кустарника, в который уходило несколько тропинок. Прятаться в этих зарослях мог кто угодно. Артур надеялся, что там прячутся Кобб и объект.  
– Как бы нам нафантазировать себе парочку сухих пистолетов? – грустно спросил он, хотя ответа от Ариадны не ждал. Нафантазировать-то она сможет, вот только вряд ли ее пистолеты будут стрелять.  
Эх, Имса бы сюда, вот у кого нет проблем ни с фантазией, ни со стрельбой.  
– И где нам теперь искать Кобба? – закончив с волосами, Ариадна направилась прочь от берега прямо в гущу кустов. – Думаешь, он тут заблудился?  
В ее голосе вновь появился страх – тень пережитого в прошлом «приключения» с Коббом и его очаровательным подсознанием.  
Артур подобрал пару камней и прихватил Ариадну за руку, чтобы не вылезала вперед.  
Конечно, Кобб заблудился, но…  
– Возможно, – сказал Артур, – но это, Ариадна, не основная наша проблема.  
– А какая основная?  
Покачав головой, Артур пошел по тропинке.  
– Основная – это как мы отсюда выберемся. – Вода противно хлюпала в ботинках. Артур повел рукой, показывая на кусты, кусты, кусты. Довольно низкие кусты. – Ты видишь тут хоть одно высокое здание или гору?  
– Черт, – сказала Ариадна.  
  
*  
– В следующий раз, когда тебе кажется, что у объекта есть сознание, – Ариадна швырнула трубку от ПЭСИВа едва ли не в лицо Коббу, – найми кого-нибудь другого!  
– Согласен, – горячо поддержал Артур.

  
  
  
2

  
– Три, – громко сказал Артур, но Имс был слишком занят оседающим прямо ему на голову миром, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, как это у Артура хватает самообладания считать, – два…  
Здания вокруг – то, что еще несколько минут назад было зданиями, – одновременно крошились и растекались, теряя облик, но не это было самым страшным. И даже не выцветание, словно мир не просто становился черно-белым, а терял само понятие цвета и фактуры. Сливался в одно пятно, и Имсу приходилось то и дело моргать, прогоняя воображаемый туман.  
Самым страшным был Лимб. Холодное, липкое бессознательное прорастало сквозь ткань сна, выпячивалось тут и там, лопалось наполненными краской и звуками пузырями – которые тут же растворялись в окружающей серости.  
Где этот Кобб и что он там делает так долго? Надо было пойти с ним, все равно проекции не интересовались извлекателями – ну, в те короткие моменты, что тут бывали проекции.  
– Один! – крикнул Артур.  
И в ту же секунду сон взорвался, _мир_ взорвался. Ударная волна потрясла Имса, выбила дыхание из легких, а его самого – из собственного тела, и мгновение он видел над собой потолок палаты, но потом текущий по венам сомнацин вновь швырнул его вниз.  
Сон вспыхнул яркими красками, чересчур, неестественно живыми, а сухие, смятые сгустки вспучились, превращаясь в людей. Сотни и тысячи людей – всех, кого их объект видел за свою жизнь.  
– Бежим, – вынырнувший из этого буйства Артур пронесся мимо Имса, направляясь к зданию, в котором пропал Кобб – и Имс рванул следом, стараясь не смотреть, как под его ногами по мостовой расползаются мутные серые пятна, а проекции, еще минуту назад полные жизни, вновь оседают на асфальт похожими на горелую бумагу комками. – Три…  
О, нет, нет, нет! Только не снова! У Имса еще от прошлого электрошока не перестали плясать пятна перед глазами!  
Кобб выскочил на крыльцо, громко шлепая по воде – Имс видел, видел своими глазами, как океан бьется _снизу_ , – скатился по разваливающимся ступеням.  
– Я не все успел, – закричал он издалека, – не все успел прочитать!  
– Два, – сказал Артур, резко останавливаясь, Имс врезался в него и еле устоял на ногах. – Надо убираться отсюда.  
– Мы еще можем успеть, – Кобб тяжело дышал, вид у него был почти безумный, – надо просто…  
Артур достал пистолет.  
– Один!  
Имс невольно зажмурился, съежился в ожидании удара, и он точно знал, что остальные сейчас тоже сжались – к этому нельзя было привыкнуть.  
Ничего не произошло. Секунды текли одна за другой, но ничего не происходило.  
Медленно, осторожно Имс открыл глаза – и пошатнулся, уставившись в серое месиво, которое только что было целым миром.  
– Они его не реанимируют, – голос Артура раздался совсем рядом – и в то же время издалека. – Вот суки.  
Имс не слушал. Он смотрел на яркий свет, вдруг проступивший сквозь мрак, яркий-яркий, ослепительный…  
  
*  
– Чтобы я еще раз на такое согласился, – с чувством сказал он, дыша полной грудью и глядя на тело, вокруг которого суетились врачи.  
И стараясь забыть то, что успел увидеть за миг до выстрела.

  
  
  
3

  
С Ариадной происходило что-то странное, это точно. Еще никогда прежде ей не приходилось напоминать себе о работе каждую секунду, находясь на этой самой работе. И разрываясь между хихиканьем, потому что волосы у Имса _очень смешные_ , разве нет, и слезами обиды – потому что Артур злой, злой, злой! Он не хочет играть!  
Стоп.  
Ариадна потерла лицо ладонями и строго приказала себе успокоиться, глубоко вдохнуть и начать уже работать. А не разглядывать волосы Имса.  
Плюшевый мишка размером с автомобиль помахал ей лапой, заплатка с огромными, но неразборчивыми буквами покачивалась туда-сюда, и Ариадне вдруг захотелось на нее нажать.  
Тогда мишка запоет, она точно знала.  
Ха-ха-ха, а она-то думала, что уже вышла из детства и стала совсем взрослой и серьезной.  
– Смотрите, – в голосе Имса слышался самый настоящий восторг, который так мало подходил обычному Имсу, что Ариадна едва не подпрыгнула на месте, оборачиваясь.  
Волшебные феи – Имс просматривал диафильм – выпрыгивали с растянутого на стене экрана и танцевали в воздухе, заливая комнату таинственным, подрагивающим светом. Это было, это было…  
– Невероятно, – выдохнула Ариадна. – Артур, ты это видишь? Артур?  
Артур не отвечал. Он вообще не обращал на фей внимания – как завороженный, он тряс бутылку, в которой скользил по волнам – переливающимся, ярко-синим, – крошечный парусник.  
Плоские кошки на обоях за его спиной прошлись от окна до двери и повернули назад.  
– Я думаю, – прошептал Имс – храбрый портняжка на экране прихлопнул мух, и феи радостно рассмеялись тоненькими, музыкальными голосками, – я думаю, не видела она никакого убийства…  
  
*  
Проснувшись, Ариадна потянулась за телефоном и создала новую заметку. На день рождения надо подарить Артуру парусник в бутылке.

  
  
  
4

  
– Да какого черта, – выругался Дом, в очередной раз вытащив ботинок из вязкой жижи, которая только что притворялась асфальтом.  
– Парень просто в лоскуты, – радостно заявил Имс. Ну да, его-то асфальт не засасывал. Наоборот, пружинил под ногами, и Имс подпрыгивал на нем, как на батуте – с видом самым что ни на есть дурацким.  
Ему было весело.  
А вот Дома все раздражало. И Имс, и Артур – который с каждой минутой становился все угрюмей, и Дом мог бы поклясться, что видел, как при взгляде на пасторальный осенний пейзаж у него на глазах блеснули слезы. Хихикающая Ариадна Дома тоже раздражала. И деревья, пританцовывающие и шуршащие веселенький мотивчик.  
Точно, их объект был пьян, как бутылка виски, и это бесило Дома больше всего.  
Хей-хо, шуршали деревья издевательски, хей-хо и бутылка рома. Этот придурок еще и фанател по пиратам, ну отлично. Как будто поющих деревьев мало.  
Снова выдравшись из асфальта, Дом уставился на медленно приближающийся коттедж, как на личного врага. Он мог поклясться, что за последние десять минут, в которые Дом сражался с асфальтом и эмоциями, дом три раза сменил количество окон и четыре – цвет. Эта пьяная задница что, собственный дом не помнила?  
– Хей-хо! – Имс первым допрыгал до крыльца и теперь голосил, раскачиваясь на перилах.  
Дом открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему что-нибудь грубое, но как раз в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и объект вывалился на крыльцо – с такой же широченной счастливой улыбкой, что была у Имса.  
– Споем вместе, братан! – заорал он.  
– Не вопрос! – отозвался Имс.  
И они обнялись.  
Как полные придурки.  
Оставив в асфальте левый ботинок, Дом поднялся на крыльцо и прошел мимо них в дом. Кое-кто тут собирался работать.  
  
*  
– В следующий раз, – Дом жадными глотками опустошил стакан воды – его мучило фантомное похмелье, – в следующий раз пусть сначала протрезвеет.  
Рядом давился водой Имс. Он выглядел далеко не таким веселым, как во сне.  
– Ага.  
Артур молча ломал блистер с аспирином.

  
  
  
5

  
Нет, Юсуф не боялся темноты. По крайней мере, раньше – до сегодняшнего погружения, – он и заподозрить не мог у себя подобных фобий. Но, может быть, раньше – до сегодняшнего погружения, – он и не видел никогда настоящей темноты.  
Даже беспросветная африканская ночь казалась теперь прозрачной и наполненной светом.  
В первые мгновения Юсуфа словно лишили всех органов чувств, плотная черная вата забила глаза, уши, нос и рот, облепила его со всех сторон, и сердце заколотилось, как безумное, чувствуя подступающую панику.  
А потом он вдруг понял, что это _не его_ сердцебиение.  
– Имс, – громким шепотом позвал он, боясь не услышать собственный голос.  
Темнота рядом шевельнулась – и ожила. Юсуф охнул, вздрагивая и едва удерживаясь от порыва зажать уши руками: он не знал, что в мире так много звуков. Имс дышал, его одежда скрипела и шелестела, его сердце билось – а в пустой комнате вокруг каждая молекула воздуха, казалось, имела свой собственный голос.  
– Где остальные? – судя по тихому, непривычно сдавленному тону, у Имса были точно такие же трудности с глазами и ушами.  
– Для начала неплохо бы узнать, где мы.  
– И где объект, – практично добавил Имс.  
Что-то дернуло Юсуфа за рукав, потащило в сторону – Имс! – Юсуф тут же стукнулся бедром об острый угол какой-то мебели, ахнул и дернул в противоположную сторону, и несколько секунд они сопели и пыхтели, как тяни-толкай, пока Имс не выпустил многострадальный рукав и не выдохнул.  
– Будет тяжело, – сказал Имс.  
– Еще бы, – Юсуф опасливо шарил руками вокруг. Острый угол – это был стол. Деревянный, старый, потертый, и Юсуф испуганно отдернул руку, когда ему начало казаться, что это сосна. – Объект тут у себя дома. Надеюсь, он не милитаризирован. Иначе нам крышка.  
– Жалко, что Артур в Гонконге.  
– Жалко, – признал Юсуф.  
  
*  
Наверху Юсуф первым делом позвонил и записался на прием к окулисту.

  
  
  
0

  
Роберту снился сон. Страшный сон, но он уже привык – другие сны после смерти отца ему и не снились. Горящий снег, дождь, идущий снизу вверх, грохот сталкивающихся машин и всеобъемлющий ужас падения с такой высоты, словно он, как ангел, падал с небес на землю. Но каждый раз за секунду до удара он открывал глаза – и не просыпался. Сны повторялись, и повторялись, и повторялись, а жизнь в реальности ничем не отличалась от снов. Все рушилось и взрывалось, а Роберт все падал и падал и никак не мог достичь дна.  
Этот сон не кончался.  
– Пойдем, – сказала она – сегодня в его сне была она, впервые, девушка с длинными волосами и детским лицом, при виде которого Роберт почувствовал одновременно боль и облегчение. – Пойдем, я отведу тебя.  
– Куда? – он без колебаний взял ее руку, маленькую и теплую, но неожиданно сильную.  
– К тому, кто объяснит тебе, – снег растаял, обнажая ковер в гостиничном коридоре, скалы превратились в стены, потом – в дома по бокам широкой, но пустой сейчас дороги, – объяснит, что больше не надо ничего разрушать.  
Не надо разрушать. Роберт выпустил вздох, который сдерживал, кажется, целую вечность.  
– Идем, – твердо сказал он.


End file.
